Titans Family Part III
by lavigneforever
Summary: Part III of Titans Family series. It's Christmas in the tower. Humor insues! BB&RAE STAR&ROB CY. BB and Raes Kid.


"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP,!" Ariella chanted as she jumped on Beastboy's and Raven's bed.

It was Christmas and Ariella was the first one up. It was 4:00 in the morning though.

"WHAT HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Beastboy panicked groggily

Raven just moaned and moved her face deeper into her pillow.

"Mmm-come back to bed..." Raven mumbled.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" Ariella repeated

"Ariella it's 4 am, your presents will still be there if you wait 5 more hours." Raven mumbled.

"GET UP!"

Both parents sighed, but they got up.

"We're coming, we're coming!" Beastboy said as he lazily shuffled down the hallway.

The three walked into the living room to find Starfire and Robin unwrapping there presents. Cyborg was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You guys are already up?" Raven asked shocked.

"Starfire was kind enough to remind me that today was Christmas..." Robin yawned.

"Those two woke me up." Cyborg said from the kitchen, he gestured towards Robin and Starfire.

"MOM, DAD!" Ariella urged.

Raven and Beastboy walked to the couch with Ariella. Ariella grabbed a present immediately.

"Hey, this one is for you Mommy!" Ariella said excitingly as she gave Raven the small box.

"What?" Raven questioned, a little surprised.

Beastboy was being ever so subtle in getting Raven a perfect gift this year. She didn't even expect it.

"Go on Rae open it, maybe someone special got you something." Beastboy said as he winked.

Raven realized what was going on and she blushed.

"You did not get me a Christmas gift..."

"I did though."

"I hate you Garfield."

Beastboy laughed.

"Go on babe open it."

Raven was careful in unwrapping the gift. She opened the small box and inside were two very expensive wedding rings. Raven's jaw dropped and she felt as if she was going to cry.

"Oh-oh my-Beastboy i can't believe this!"

Beastboy felt proud that he surprised Raven like this.

"Damn Rae, Beastboy did well!" Cyborg said shocked.

"that's a dollar in the swear jar Uncle Cyborg!" Ariella called out Cyborg's mistake.

"I'll gladly put a dollar in if it means i can express what a good job Beastboy did."

Beastboy laughed and then noticed Raven was still jaw-on-floor surprised.

"Raven say something..."

Raven tried to speak but she couldn't. The couple couldn't afford nice rings when they got married and they promised each other that they would get proper rings when they had more money.

"Beastboy, I-"

"Love you too Raven." Beastboy finished Raven's sentence and he kissed her.

"EW!" Ariella exclaimed as she saw her parents kiss.

Raven pulled away and laughed.

"Thank you sweetheart." Raven said as she stared into Beastboy's eyes

Beastboy just smiled as his ears perked up.

"Mommy, look what Uncle Cyborg got me!"

Raven turned to see a robotic dog jumping around her daughter.

"AHH!" Raven said as she hid behind her husband.

"Cyborg i hope that thing is potty trained!"

Cyborg laughed.

"Yes Raven, i programmed it to be the ideal dog for a 5 year old!"

Raven squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Riiiighhht..."

All of a sudden there was a high pitched squeal that came from Starfire. Everyone turned to look at Starfire and Robin.

"I might have...proposed..." Robin said sheepishly

"Well this morning has been full of wedding gifts." Cyborg said as he handed out cocoa.

"When shall we have our children Robin?!" Starfire asked gleefully

Robin spat out his cocoa and it got on the Robotic dog, which short circuited.

"Uncle Robin!" Ariella wailed

"Ugh, well this has definitely been worth the 4 am wake up call." Raven said as she rubbed her temples.

Robin was now arguing with Starfire about children, and Ariella was crying. Cyborg was getting attacked by his own robot dog, and Beastboy was chugging his cocoa.

"I'm going back to bed. Merry Christmas." Raven grumbled.

Beastboy followed suit. They both climbed back into bed and fell asleep. They put a noise block spell on the room so they couldn't hear any of the commotion that came from the living room. A few hours later everyone was up again and cleaning up the mess. Apparently Starfire started chasing Robin around and shot starbolts around the tower, and the robotic dog destroyed the couch. Not to mention the mess Ariella made with her new finger paint set. They had a long Christmas morning, but with their family it was worth it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAYYYYY more! i've become obsessed. prepare for more! Any suggestions?! I"ll take whatever! read and review. Comment and suggest.


End file.
